


Homecoming

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: However, the sight of your smile had the opposite effect of what you hoped, as her expression immediately turned sour, "and whose fault is that? I'm not the one who denounced everything they ever stood for to run off and throw everything away!"





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> the discord really just lets me make a fool out of myself and caused me to write a whole fic at once... and if you want to be a part of the chaos (aka see who can finesse me into writing and be dumb together) - https://discord.gg/bxHfTtD

Coming "home" just felt like another foreign concept for you - when the foreign agency pulled you onto another jet you couldn't believe what they were telling you.

After years of no contact with anyone back home, and performing missions for the agency, you were finally going home?

As you stepped off the jet, you couldn't help but wonder if you still had a home at the Compound.

Or with her.

The sight of Wanda walking onto the tarmac brought a familiar wave of heartache you've grown to associate with her. Memories of what used to be and what could've been. 

"It's been a while." You pushed yourself off the wall, hands in your pockets, flashing her a small, friendly smile, hoping to ease some of the tension. 

However, the sight of your smile had the opposite effect of what you hoped, as her expression immediately turned sour, "and whose fault is that? I'm not the one who denounced everything they ever stood for to run off and throw everything away!"

"I had no choice, Wanda, even if I wanted to stay on the team, what was I going to do? Stay at the Compound all day?" The venom in her tone stung, and no matter how justified your arguments were, her words would always have the power to hurt you. "I was decommissioned and relieved of active duty because of my injuries."

You let out a sigh and could only hope the others would come to welcome you soon, rather than leaving you alone with Wanda longer than you should be.

In fact, you wondered how she even found out that you would be at the Compound at that time, or if she just flew ahead of everyone else to yell at you before anyone else could.

Sure it wasn't exactly classified information anymore, but everyone knew that after the Director removed you from active duty, she wasn't happy that you were going to be relocated for an indefinite amount of time.

That fact was the final straw.

It tore the two of you apart.

As happy as Wanda was to see you alive, it was evident by her face that she wasn't happy with the idea of you being relocated overseas as a safety precaution (AT ALL).

"Kid, calm down, this is all for the best." Clint followed Wanda down the halls of the hospital after Fury scolded her about trying to interfere with the best interests of SHIELD, "think about it this way - (Y/N) will finally get some fresh air and have some time to relax and enjoy their hobbies, take some photos, you know? All that good stuff while they recover?"

"For an indefinite amount of time?" She scoffed as she continued to stomp down the hall to return to your room, "with no contact? What am I supposed to do? Just break up with them? I almost lost them during the fight, Clint."

Before entering the room, he grabbed her by the arm, in one, last-ditch effort to calm her down, "look, Wanda, you might not be happy about it, but think about how they must feel too. They're going to some random country by themselves while we're all here together."

Still drugged from the operation, you couldn't help but smile when you noticed Wanda return to your bedside, "sweetheart? 'izat you?"

"Yes, love, it's me. How are you feeling?" Seeing her smile, you felt like you could take on the world.

"Doctors said I'll be able to walk again, so that's cool. And Fury said I don't have to worry about getting injured anymore, which was weird, but I'm happy with that too since that means I'll always be in the best shape to protect you!" 

Maybe you should've known something was wrong when she didn't laugh at your dopey tone and smile, choosing instead to watch you with a small smile. 

Could you have known?

All drugged and exhausted from hours of surgery and stress on your body?

You were too happy and doped up to even question the little differences in her tone and body language that would usually tell you something was wrong.

And before you knew it, your things were packed and the Director was leading you by the arm onto a jet with a sigh and the parting words, "this is for the best, agent, forgive me. Hopefully, you'll make a full recovery and come back one day."

Seeing her walk in to meet you now, you weren't quite sure how to feel.

You missed her, but you knew that she probably hated you for not saying goodbye and for not trying hard enough to fight against Fury's orders.

To stay with her.

Even though you promised her the world and the rest of your days, you let yourself get dragged away to some random country without any contact with her or any of your friends because above all, you were a soldier.

You followed orders.

You got the job done even if it meant risking your life and your own future.

Looking at her now, you wondered if she spent as much time as you did thinking about what you could've done. Or if she just continued to hate you for the choice you unknowingly made.

"You should've stayed." Her voice was quiet as she made her way closer to you, suddenly full of pain and the hurt you left her with all these years, "why didn't you stay?"

And even though you know she probably hated you now, you couldn't help but swallow all your fears of seeing her again to pull her into a tight embrace, "I didn't know, Wanda, I didn't know I had a choice."

The moment your arms surrounded her, she relaxed into your body and wrapped her arms around your waist, as if no time had truly passed for the two of you. "I want to hate you. I want to hate you so much, but seeing you here, I can't help but be happy to see you again."

"I know." Every moment of your life since you got on that jet to never see her or any of your friends again, you've regretted everything that led up to it. How you couldn't just get up and go back home.

The guilt ate you up every second of the day. 

And you knew you hurt all of them by leaving.

Even if they weren't as outwardly angry as Wanda was, you knew your friends, you knew how they would try and be strong for her, but secretly be dying inside too.

"I don't want to leave anymore, Wanda, I'm so tired." In this moment of honesty and weakness, you couldn't help but admit how you really felt anymore. "I know I'm programmed to be a soldier, but I'm so tired. I'm tired of not seeing you and the others, I'm tired of fighting and running away from the one thing that made me happy."

"Good thing you don't have to run away anymore, agent." Director Fury's voice pulled the two of you out of your own worlds as he walked in, followed by the rest of your friends with shocked (but happy) expressions on their faces. "Consider this your welcome home and retirement party."

"I'm -"

Before you could even finish your sentence, you finally met Wanda's eyes with a happy smile (on both of your faces) as she pulled you in for a feverish (and long overdue) kiss, "I'm never letting you go again, love."

Though, Wanda's promise was shortlived as the sound of heavy boots running across the tarmac indicated the rest of your friends were making their way to you, letting go and taking a step back right as Tony and Thor collided with you and pulled you into a suffocating group hug.

And while you would usually groan from being stuck at the center of group hugs, you couldn't help but laugh and shed happy tears from being surrounded by your loved ones.

You were finally home after all.


End file.
